The disclosure relates to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to computer networking systems.
Generally, data carried on a conductor that can also carry AC electric power may be referred to as broadband over powerline (BPL), mains communication, powerline communication, smart grids, and/or the like. The standards for such include Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 1901, G.hn, and/or the like.
Ethernet communications includes standards such as IEEE 802.3, IEEE 802.11, and/or the like. The Internet Protocol suite may include applicable standards for the application layer, the transport layer, the Internet layer, the link layer, and/or the like.